The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus capable of lighting a luminous body which is incorporated in part of an article with a predetermined shape, for a predetermined period of time by remotely controlling the luminous body.
Conventionally, there is known an apparatus capable of maintaining a lamp lighted for a certain period of time after switching off the lamp when a person leaves a room, and thereafter extinguishing the lamp automatically. This apparatus is extremely convenient since the lamp can be kept lighted until one finishes locking the door. However, it has a shortcoming in that one must grope for the switch of the lamp upon entering a dark room.